


A different Ending

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherik collage AU better ending then the movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different Ending

Charles Xavier went to Oxford in England he was studying mutations, he lived in a small house that was a boarding house for college it only had him and one other person living in the old grey house, Erik Lehnsherr, his true love which he wouldn’t find out about till later. Erik and him were friends after they had known each other for two semesters. Charles was special, he was a mutant, he could read minds and distort time. Charles had wavy, soft hair and striking bright blue eyes, that could swallow you whole if you stared too long into them. Charles was also a book worm he only went out and drank on occasions when things got dull, but, Erik was special as well he could bend metals and his past which Charles accidently saw when they first met was dark. Erik was a holocaust survivor, his mom was killed by a Nazi because Erik couldn’t move a coin for the man. All the pain and anger Erik felt, Charles had felt it ,it hurt him. Erik had short slicked back brown, gold hair and grey blue eyes. If you looked past the cold, dead look you could see hurt and sadness. Erik was a partier he was always bringing someone new home each week and it was always one night stands. Charles had seen the girl leaving late at night when Charles was studying for a test or exam he couldn’t remember which. Erik often smelled of alcohol or cigarettes but it was attractive on him like it belonged there because of all he went through. 

Charles was sitting in the big, red chair in the livingroom he was in front of the fireplace reading The Picture of Dorian Grey. Charles had his feet tucked under him as he leaned back into the chair. He had probably read and re-read this story thousands of times just to catch everything in it and understand it. Charles’ head snapped up and to the right as he heard the door. Erik walked in soaking wet it had started raining earlier that day and Charles guessed it hadn’t let up. “Erik,” Charles simply said which he received a grunt in response. Erik didn’t say anything else as he headed up the staircase. Charles sighed he wanted to help Erik, to relieve some of the pain. Charles was not going to invade Erik’s mind again,the first time it was on accident.

After Erik changed out of his wet clothes and dried his hair he sat on his bed thinking his mind racing as a coin floated in and out between his fingers. He flung the coin into the wall as he heard a knock on the door. Erik sighed and got up he walked over to the door and flung it open without touching it. Charles’ bright blue eyes met Erik’s green-blue washed out eyes. “Charles?” Erik asked in a questioning tone. “Do you play chess?” Charles asked he held up a case that Erik assumed had a chess set in it. Erik nodded slightly and moved aside for the telepath to enter. They set up the chess on the bed Charles white, Erik black. It would remain this way till they grew old and died. Erik and Charles started to make small talk, they talked about the weather, the news, classes, and what they did before college. That’s when Erik got even more interesting. “I’m hunting down a man name Schmidt who is now called Shaw,” Erik muttered and then continued “he took something from me and he’ll pay for it.” Charles looked at Erik’s arm the 214782 ID peeked out from him turtle neck. 

Charles gently took Erik’s arm pushing the sleeve up he didn’t know why he was doing it, but he was. Erik let him he didn’t flinch or pull away just let him.Charles ran a thumb up and down the numbers caressing the skin, his azure eyes grew hazy and tears brimmed them. “I’m sorry Erik...for everything you went through.” Charles whispered as the tears slid down his cheeks. If it was in Charles’ power he’d have stopped it for ever happening to the poor little German boy that got everything ripped from him. “Charles you’re crying…” Erik murmured his face was expressionless except the small look of sadness in his eyes. “I’m sorry my friend, but you don’t deserve to have gone through that no one does...” Charles said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Erik pushed the chess board out of the way and stood up Charles had won anyway this round. Charles followed suit and stood he grabbed Erik’s shoulder and turned him around to face him, Erik’s stone cold face was cracking he could now see the look in his face it was mournful. Charles placed a hand on his cheek and closed his eyes transferring a calming wave to Erik. “How did you do that?” Erik asked as he felt calmer and relaxed. “I have more mutations than reading minds Erik.” Charles said softly and pulled his hand away. Erik smiled that slowly turned into a grin he was thankful for Charles being there, that Charles wanted to help him. 

It had been a few months later and Charles was stretched out on the couch reading his thesis for his class as Erik plopped down next to him and leaned against him. Charles looked at him and chuckled “you look especially broody today” Charles said Erik looked up at him and sighed. “I found a lead on Shaw but it’s a dead end, I can’t do anything about it” Erik answered “Why can’t you?” Charles asked and sat up causing Erik to flop over behind Charles. Erik sat up and then stood pacing. “I was talking to Moria about Shaw she had a lead and it took us to Hellfire a club down town well was anyways it was closed up” Erik ranted he was fuming. “I’m sure will find another lead we will get him Erik” Charles said standing and hugging “Trust me my friend” Charles said into Erik’s neck as he held him. Erik didn’t hug back he was stubborn until he sighed and hugged him back relaxing now. Later that night there was a knock on the door Charles groggily stood and went to the front door he opened it rubbing his eyes 

Moria was standing there “Is Erik here I told him I’d tell him if I found anything” she said ‘Um ya I’ll get him” Charles mumbled and let her come in as he went up stairs. “Erik,” Charles said as he went over to Erik. “Erik?” he whispered a little louder. Erik laid on his back shirtless his arm draped over his face, his ID code showing. Charles stared at him watching his chest rise and fall in slow breaths. Charles inhaled deeply and cleared his throat “Erik!” he nearly shouted Erik jumped startled from his sleep and the next thing Charles knew he was slammed into the wall. “Oh my god Charles I’m so sorry” Erik rushed over to him and crouched down in front of Charles his hand cupping his face. Charles let out a weasy chuckle “I’m fine, I’m fine” Charles said and gulped staring into his eyes and it happened their lips met the moment Charles had been waiting for, for what seemed forever. It was just a press of soft, warm flesh pressed together it wasn’t frantic, it wasn’t rushed it only last a few seconds but it seemed like an eternity. 

“Moria is here she has to tell you something” Charles said catching his breath Erik stood helping Charles up “What?” Erik asked this was great news he needed to hear that. Erik threw on a turtleneck, slacks and a leather jacket. He raced down the stairs “Tell me!” Erik shouted his veins coursing with anger. It all happened so fast Moria told him they had found where Shaw was and that the cops were backed up but on their way. Erik was gone Charles following after him they got in the car Moria screaming at them to stop, but Erik was already racing down the road. They got to the mansion and Erik threw open the gates as Charles followed him “I have an idea” Charles said “Tell me” Erik replied as he threw open the door to the mansion “Shaw!” Erik screamed running through the door as Charles told him the plain through telepathy. They got to a huge room Shaw stood there drinking a martini “Ah little Erik Lehnsherr” Shaw said before taking a sip of the drink. “Schmidt” Erik growled “and who's this?” shaw asked “Don’t you dare bring him in on this, this is between you and me” Erik said as shaw drew a small handgun Shaw tsked and chuckled “He became a part of it since you brought him here” Shaw said “But no matter I’ll kill him after you” Shaw added and aimed the gun and shot it off in a split second. Erik made the bullet move out of his way as Charles went to push Erik out of the way and it hit him in the back. Charles dropped to the ground and Erik dropped to his knees scooping Charles up in his arms “I’m alright Erik, I’m alright” Charles weezed out “Just finish him” Charles said tears falling down his cheeks Erik glared at Shaw “You did this!” he yelled gripping Shaw with his metal bending ability. “Charles now” Erik said and time froze and Erik flung his coin that he had to move so many years ago right into Shaw’s head it passing through his skull all the way through just as the cops rushed in. “Charles I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I want you by my side” Erik said cradling him in his arms as Moria ran over to them. “Erik what did you do!?” she yelled Charles tried to stand “I can’t feel my legs, I can’t feel my legs, I can’t feel my legs” Charles repeated it holding back joked sobs.


End file.
